One Million Lifetimes
by CoolDiva
Summary: A sweet RockyKatherine oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I won't even put ya through it, LOL.**

**Anyway, here's another sorta short Rocky/Kat one-shot. I think Kat's really a character you can do so much with. That's why I plan to have her star in several fics.**

**Age: 25**

**

* * *

**

**One Million Lifetimes**

"Oh, Rocky! This room is gorgeous," Katherine Hillard said to her boyfriend of two years as she came out of the bathroom. "It's one of the most beautiful hotels I've ever been to."

Rocky DeSantos grinned. "I'm glad you like it, baby," he said.

The hotel was located in San Diego and on a beautiful beach. The couple had arrived nearly twenty minutes earlier.

"Wrong. I_ love_ it, sweetheart," Kat said, curling her arms around his neck.

"You know what I love? This really hot blonde," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You're in luck because she loves you too," she said. They shared a sweet kiss and she looked around the room once again. Then, she refocused on him and smiled. "Sweetie, I'm so glad you suggested we get away for a few days."

"We were, like, due some real one on one time, ya know? This is a great hotel and I love San Diego. But I really wish I could've taken you to Barbados," Rocky said- referring to one of the islands Kat had always dreamed of visiting. "You deserve princess treatment, baby."

"Rocky, you know me. I don't need fancy trips and material things to feel like royalty. You make me feel special everytime you smile at me. This is a wonderful, romantic spot and the best part is being here with you," she said, running her fingers through his hair.

"Have I ever told you how totally incredible you are?" he said.

She cocked her head slightly. "Yeah. But if you'd like to say it again or even write a song about it, you'll get no argument from me." They laughed, then, he pulled away and took her hand. She grinned when he led her out to the balcony.

"Man. Check out that beach," he said as they stared ahead. It was a breathtaking sight. Like something right out of a book.

"I know," she breathed. "I can stand out here all day just... staring."

"I'll tell ya what I could stare at all day. A certain sexy ballerina in a two-piece," Rocky said- a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Dirty man," she said, her eyes dancing.

"You know you love it," he said with a wink- causing her to giggle. "So, what do you wanna do for lunch, senorita? Room service, one of the hotel restaurants or that cafe we passed? It's up to you."

"Well, that cafe looked really nice," she said.

"If it's the cafe milady wants, it's the cafe milady will have," he said in a British accent. Then, he laughed. "I really can't pull that off at all, can I?"

"I was gonna say," she said with a laugh.

"Hey! You weren't supposed to agree with me," he said, mock offended.

"You're cute when you're insulted," she said with a teasing smile.

"Aren't you the comedian today?" he said with a smirk.

"I think you've rubbed off on me," she said with an amused grin.

He moved closer to her. "Speaking of rubbing..."

"Control yourself, DeSantos. No 'dessert' til after dinner," she said in a mock scolding tone.

"Dinner! That's like a billion hours from now! Oh, geez. Talk about agony," he said, shaking his head.

She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"C'mon, Kitty. That bed just mouthed "use me now" to me," he said, nuzzling her neck.

She reluctantly pulled away before his lips touched a certain "hot" spot. "I'm really hungry, Rocky."

He raised his eyebrows. "Uh, _hello_?"

She smirked. "I meant food."

"But I always eat a lot better when I've-" he began.

She put a slim finger to his lips. "Not right now, naughty." Although, she could certainly understand. This place had the amazing ability to bring it out in a person.

Rocky stared at her for several moments, then, sighed. "Oh, all right. We'll play it your way."

She kissed him deeply in response.

He let out a pained groan. "Argh! What are you _doing_ to me?" he whined.

She laughed and hugged him.

* * *

"It's such a beautiful night," Kat said several hours later. She and Rocky were alone on the beach, walking arm in arm. They'd had dinner at a restaurant in the hotel nearly two hours ago. 

"That's why I love living in Cali. You rarely get anything but beautiful days and nights, ya know?" he said.

"Yeah. While we're on the subject of beautiful, I'd love to take you to Australia someday," she said.

He grinned. "That'd be awesome. I'd really like checking out where you grew up."

"I love Australia and I still really miss it a lot. But, I have to say, I don't regret the life I have here in California. I honestly wouldn't trade it for anything," she said.

"I hear ya," he said, nodding. "Say, that restaurant serves pretty great food, huh? That was the best steak I've ever had in my entire life."

"I'm completely positive that won't be the last time I ever hear that," she said with a smile.

"Damn straight. But I gotta be me, babe," he said- causing her to laugh lightly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Never change on me, Rocky," she said, looking into his eyes.

"I swear that's something you never have to worry about," he said quietly.

After a few minutes, they stopped walking and stood on the ocean's edge. Stared out at the dark water. Kat looked up and a soft smile lit her lovely face.

"Full moon," she said.

Rocky looked up and grinned. He wanted to do a frigging somersault or something! This was too perfect! It'd worked out a lot better than he'd expected it to. Velvety, dark, star-studded sky... full moon... a light breeze... waves crashing gently in the ocean.

'_Perfect setting. It's like a movie scene_,' he thought as his pulse rate began to pick up.

"I have to say it again. It is such a beautiful night. We have to come here again," she said.

"Count on it," he said. Okay. Now was as good as time as any, right? He looked around, then, took a deep breath and looked at her. "Kat?"

"What is it, sweetie?" she asked, looking over at him.

Rocky slipped his hand in his pocket and retrieved a small, velvet box. Kat's jaw dropped and her eyes nearly popped out of her head. She had _not_ seen this coming!

"Rocky! Oh, my God. Is that... is that really... oh, my God," she said, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Let me do this right," he said, then, got down on one knee and looked up at her. He took her hand. "Katherine... I never thought that the... other half of me would be one of my best friends. Falling in love with you is, without a doubt, the best thing I've ever done. If I live to be two-hundred fifty, I'll never be able to tell you what you mean to me, baby."

Tears filled her eyes and a warm sensation washed over her.

"I just want that face to be the last thing I see at night and the first thing I see in the morning for the rest of my life. I've wanted to make this official for quite some time now. I thank God every single day for the gift that's you. Kat, you're amazing. You're amazing and I'm willing to bend over backwards to give you the happiness you deserve. So... will you please do me the honor of becoming Mrs. DeSantos?" he asked, opening the ring box.

She took a deep breath and nodded, the tears streaming down her face now. "Yes.Yes. I'd love to be your wife, sweetie."

He grinned and slipped the sparkling ring on her finger. She stared in awe.

"It's... . Beautiful isn't even a strong enough word," she said.

"I can't even tell you how freaked I was about your answer," he said with a little laugh.

"You shouldn't have been! Oh, Rocky. I'd marry you every day of the week if I could. You sure had me fooled, though. I thought this was just a romantic getaway," she said.

"Yeah. I'm just shocked I was able to keep my mouth shut! I'd been planning it for weeks," he said, happiness coursing through him.

"You caught me totally off guard and that just makes it so much more romantic," she said, embracing him lovingly. Then, she looked at him and smiled.

He tucked a lock of her golden hair behind her ear. "Te amo."

Her heart soared. "I love you, too."

"The cue card says we're supposed to kiss now," he said, his eyes dancing.

"Then, let's not disappoint it," she said softly before meeting his lips in a loving kiss.

* * *

**Kinda sappy, I know. Outta place for Friday the 13th, huh? LOL. But I'm in that kind of a mood right now! Cya! ;-)**


End file.
